


Five Words

by WarpedChyld



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mizumono, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/pseuds/WarpedChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words have power. Even the smallest can be devastating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Words

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written fanfic in nearly ten years. The season finale WRECKED me. So I wrote and my fingers vomited this out. Unbeta'd so if you see any mistakes, please let me know.  
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"You were supposed to leave."_

Five words and the most gut-wrenching pain Hannibal had experienced since childhood knifed through him. Five words and they had done what nothing else ever had; stopped the Chesapeake Ripper dead in his tracks. Five words and, though he would deny it with every fibre of his being, they kindled a brief spark of hope in the darkness that had once again become his world. Will cared. It had not been a ruse. Will was his. They could go, take Abigail, take their daughter and be a family. He would not ever be alone again.

Will had turned, staring brokenly at him and Hannibal knew. Knew he  _had_ been deceived. He let the pain and darkness wrap him, warp him as he drew closer to the trembling agent, reaching out to caress the beloved face of the man who had, for a time, made him feel human.

The animalistic need to survive clamored and clawed at him to hurt, maim, destroy the object in the way of his freedom, yet that damnable human side, the side that had spared Abigail. That even now, bruised and broken and bleeding, clamored and clawed at him to caress, kiss, protect.  _Convince_.  Will Graham had been a beacon of light and love to his starved world of darkness and he cupped his face with all the reverence one shows for the object of their salvation.

Wet, cold, shivering, devastated, Will had not turned away, had remained still as the hands that ended so many lives, had ended the lives of his friends and could easily end his, cupped his face. Hannibal saw his lips tremble and thought longingly of how he had wanted to taste them for the first time when they arrived at their new home. He had Will’s face, Will’s scent, his voice, the feel of him, a mix of strength and surprising delicacy, forever affixed in his senses. On their first night, he had hoped to finally have the taste of him as indelibly imprinted in his memory as the rest of him.

Denied. Everything he had wanted, had hoped for, had become human for, denied. The knife cut into flesh, a familiar, safe sensation. The smell of blood, a safe, familiar smell. But it was Will’s blood and Hannibal held him close, spoke words of love, to remind them both what they had lost. To gut Will emotionally as he had gutted Hannibal. To prove to himself he was a monster and not human.

It worked. Will was laid bare, dying and Hannibal did not feel guilt. He did not feel like grabbing his kit and applying a bandage. He did not feel like kissing the blood from Will’s lips while whispering apologies and begging forgiveness. He did not feel human. He did not feel the overwhelming need to convince himself and Will of that fact. Slitting Abigail’s (their daughter’s) throat was simply tying up loose ends. It wasn't done out of petty spite that Will had rejected his gift. Pettiness and spite were the dregs of human emotion. He was above that. And seeing Will’s face crumple did not fill him both with malicious glee and horrendous guilt.

It was easy to leave his family bleeding out on the floor.

_"You were supposed to leave."_

It was easy to walk past Alana, laying prone and broken.

_"You were supposed to leave."_

It was the easiest thing in the world to let the rain hit his face and prove the wetness there was NOT tears.

_"You were supposed to leave."_

It was even easier to take Will’s jacket and walk away towards his freedom.

_"You were supposed to leave."_

Five Words.

_'You were supposed to come."_


End file.
